Conflicting Realities
by Cookie Creed
Summary: A Yautja/Wraith/Jedi story, rated T for violence and language. I own all characters. When a Yautja Hunter, a Wraith Queen and a Twi'lek Jedi are torn from their realities and into a new and dangerous place, they don't know how to get home. When it turns out that they're in a patriarchal society, will they have the strength, wisdom and ingenuity to find their way back home?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_H'chak_

The Rjet she was hunting was very unintelligent indeed, for even though it caught her scent it did nothing. It just stood there.

H'chak peered through her mask, identifying her prey's heat signature. Her mandibles clicked together underneath the helmet in pleasure as the Rjet exposed its side. She flexed her hand experimentally and two sliver blades slid out of the gauntlet. Her muscular legs tensed and she darted out from behind the log she hid behind and straight up to the Rjet. It stared up at her stupidly and let out a bellow as the blades dug into its side.

Her mandibles clicked together as she knew that there would be food on the table tonight. The Rjet slumped onto the ground and she pulled a curved knife from her scabbard, proceeding to gut and skin the carcass. A large rucksack was on her back and she pulled that off, placing each parcel of meat neatly inside. She didn't waste any part of the carcass, breaking the bones into little pieces, bagging them at the bottom of the pack underneath the meat. She folded the skin and wrapped the horns in it before shouldering the pack and making her way out of the thick, dense jungle and to the city of Yautja Prime.

H'chak came across another Yautja hunting and nodded respectfully, clicking happily when he nodded back. Her pack was heavy but her massive muscles carried it easily. The forest ended abruptly and spreading out in front of her she saw the city of Yautja Prime.

In the centre was a huge spire that towered over all the other buildings. Surrounding it were tall metal buildings that got smaller as the distance to the spire became greater. She could see her home near the outskirts of the city; a small house by Yautja standards with a chimney and a space ship parked out front.

She gambolled clumsily down from the forest towards her home and leapt closer to the city. Other Yautja greeted her from their sunning spots with roars and hand-slaps and she greeted them back in kind.

Her young niece was awaiting H'chak's return, eager to see what they would be eating. Da'dtou-di leapt down from the roof and greeted H'chak.

"Amedha," Da'dtou-di said. *_Meat*_

H'chak pulled a fruit from her metal pocket that strapped onto her leg. "Naxa," she replied. *_Fruit*_

"Rjet?" Da'dtou-di asked. *_Animal*_ H'chak nodded. She had indeed hunted Rjet. Da'dtou-di clicked her mandibles happily and helped H'chak take the bag inside. Once that was done the younger Yautja left to go and meet with a few friends near the spire.

H'chak spent the afternoon cooking the meat and fruit and turning it into a stew. She took off her mask as she was about to eat and flared her mandibles, stretching them out tiredly. Da'dtou-di came back from her friends just as H'chak had begun to eat and they ate together.

"C'ntlip?" Da'dtou-di asked. H'chak shook her head at the offer of an alcoholic drink – she was going to hunt again later on that night and Da'dtou-di went to bed.

"Guan," Da'dtou-di yawned. _*Night*_

"Guan," H'chak replied quietly. _*Night*_ "Payas Leitjin-de Hma'mi-de." _*Remember God's Practice*_

Da'dtou-di nodded her assent and left H'chak alone at the massive metal table with two big metal bowls and spoons on top of it.

After cleaning up, H'chak put on her mask and geared up for a night hunt. She put on her body mesh that would keep her mottled skin warm, her belt, shoulder pads, gauntlets, neck-protector, scabbard and a wrist device with a medical kit and explosives inside. Once she was fully-equipped she flung her long black dreadlocks back and left the house.

It was quiet at night and she looked up at all the stars that she'd spent her entire life getting to know. The forest was also quiet and it was this time that the nocturnal beasts came out to feed.

H'chak walked for hours before settling down behind a pair of large rocks near a pond. She sat silently, patiently, waiting for prey. Sure enough a pair of Rjet ambled over to the pond to drink. They really were stupid creatures. It was simple to throw a spinning blade and decapitate one and let the other one run. H'chak approached the carcass and began to cut it up, but stopped.

Something was wrong. She sniffed the air but couldn't detect anything. A tingling feeling ran up her spine and she shivered. She glanced behind her but didn't see anything. As she looked forward again, she saw something. She could not describe it. It was like a pure black tear in a tree that led to a bottomless pit.

Carefully, she wiped her blade on the grass and sheathed it, making her way over to the black tear. It shimmered and rippled and a light appeared in the centre.

She was so close that she could touch it, but she didn't. There was something wrong about the tear and she was frightened. H'chak wasn't usually worried about things, but in the darkness it looked eerie.

There was a pull in her mind and her clawed hand slowly moved towards it against her will. She screamed at herself to stop moving but something else had taken control of her body. Just before she touched the tear she closed her eyes and cursed: "C'jit!" _*Shit*_

Her body was catapulted forward into the tear and she was thrust out of her known world and into something she never knew existed.

_Queen_

It was pleasantly warm on the Hive Ship as Queen paced impatiently in her throne room, her robes billowing out behind her. She hadn't felt this impatient in… ever.

Sighing angrily, she slumped onto her throne and clicked her shoes against the ground. She heard a pair of footsteps and hurriedly composed herself seconds before a Wraith entered the room.

"What is the nature of the damage?" she asked.

"The hull damage has been taken care of and we are restoring power to several primary systems," he replied. "In a few hours the ship will be fully operational again and we will be able to fly."

Queen nodded her approval. There was a reason that this Wraith was her Commander and it was because he was blunt and straight to the point. He didn't lather her with compliments and fancy talk. He said what he needed and no more.

An hour ago a rival Hive had attacked one of her feeding grounds and her ship had arrived to fight it out. They had won, but not before sustaining heavy damage. Several soldiers had been killed in the process but it wasn't such a big loss. They had won the battle and gained dominance over the feeding ground.

Her Commander left to go supervise the repairs and Queen followed him. He allowed her to walk with him until they reached the hull, where he needed to affect the repairs.

"You would be of more use on the bridge, my Queen," he said, bowing respectfully.

"Of course," she replied, turning on her heel and walking away swiftly. Wraith got out of her way as she passed them and she loved the feeling of power that she had over each and every one of them. If she reached out with her mind she could control their every move…

Once she reached the bridge she sat in her chair there and assumed a haughty demeanour. Even though she was a new and young Queen she was determined to assume authority over her Hive and prove that she could lead them.

Several engineers came and went. They had tablets with them and worked on gauging reactions within the ships systems. Queen used her own skills as a navigator to work on the navigational system, making sure that they were in no immediate danger.

Finally, when the entire ship was operational again, her Commander joined her on the bridge.

"The Hive is fully-functional," he told her. She nodded and stared out at the planet below them.

"Organise a Culling," she said. "Only take a few people; just enough so that the ones who worked the hardest get food. I leave the numbers to you."

"Yes, my Queen." He bowed and left.

Queen was alone on the bridge. She watched the Darts fly in front of her and make a run for the planet. There were only three.

A shiver ran up her spin and she spun around, her eyes searching for someone hidden in the dark. She reached out with her mind but didn't sense anyone. Yet, something was amiss.

Instead of reaching out with her mind she tried reaching out with her hands. She felt a strange pull in her gut and followed it. Her eyes found a tear in the window that showed space and her feeding hand began to tingle. That wasn't a good sign. Whenever her feeding hand tingled it meant that danger was coming.

The tear rippled and shimmered and she bit her lip. Even though she willed it, she couldn't escape the pull. She was drawn to the ugly tear and realised what it was.

It was a tear in her space-time. If she stepped through then she would be transported to another reality.

She doubled her efforts to stop her movement but she couldn't. Cursing, she glanced away as she touched the tear and was wrenched from her reality and into an unknown place.

_Gida_

Her lightsabre hummed with energy as she stood stock-still in the middle of the room, blindfolded. A small device floated around her with blinking lights.

It fired and she deflected the beam with her lightsabre. She felt the area around her move, tapping into the Force to detect anything and everything in the room. She could feel the device moving and the slight breeze blowing through the window in the training room. Energy brimmed at her fingertips and the device launched into a series of rapid and sharp attacks. She deflected the beams with seemingly no effort until the hour was over and the device flew to its shelf and deactivated.

Gida took off the blindfold and turned off her lightsabre. The blade retreated into the handle and she slid it into its scabbard. She left the training room and walked through the corridors of the Temple until arriving at the Archives.

"Gida!" called Lyn, who was the woman who worked in the Temple Archives.

"Yes?" Gida replied, turning to face her human friend.

"I have that information on the Ithorians," Lyn said. "You did ask me to gather all information on them, yes?"

"I did," Gida said, taking the memory stick from Lyn. "I'll take a look at it when I get home."

Lyn and Gida shook hands and Gida left the Archives, heading for the parking bay where her speeder resided. The Jedi that she passed nodded respectfully to her and she nodded back in kind. It was good to be a Jedi.

In the parking bay her little speeder sat waiting for her among all the other shiny ships and vehicles. She mounted it and kicked it into action.

Her Lekku's; or brain-tails as they were more commonly known, fluttered out behind her head as the speeder zipped along the road. Like all Twi'lek females she had the Lekku's and they were generally annoying. During battle she had to tie them back with a band and that made them heavy and unwieldy.

The traffic was light at this time of the cold mornings of Coruscant during winter. Generally citizens preferred to stay in their warm beds before getting up to work and whatnot. Gida worked whenever she felt like it and often went to other planets to make sure that the law was being obeyed. She had yet to be assigned a Padawan and was eager for an apprentice. It was the closest to a child that she would ever have.

Her home was a tiny apartment in downtown Coruscant. She parked her speeder on the space outside and stepped into the warm interior. Like always she removed her outer robe but kept her lightsabre secured around her waist. It was a comforting weight.

She sat cross-legged on the ground, closed her eyes, and began to meditate.

Gida sought advice from the Force on the best way to observe the Ithorians. She searched through everything to find her answer, thoughts of other Jedi's melding with hers and the different movements flowing through her mind. It was an amazing feeling to have all the knowledge at her fingertips and she loved how advanced it made her feel. She loved the Force and the way it taught her. It was like the friend that advised her when things went awry. She felt that she had a connection to it that other Jedi didn't have and it pleased her.

Suddenly the bright colours and thoughts became dim and her eyes flew open. Darkness filled her mind and she closed it off, returning to the real world.

Her eyes flew open and she sensed a disturbance in the Force. She kept her mind closed, blocking out the darkness, and stood slowly, her eyes darting around the room. Her hand crept down to her lightsabre while her other one took her outer robe from its peg and she shrugged it on. If there was something in there and she needed to give chase then she would want to be as warm as possible. Not even the Force could prevent her from feeling the cold.

There was a sound behind her and she spun around. A tear appeared in the wall and expanded. Gida frowned and leaned to the side, but the blackness wasn't on the wall. It just floated in mid-air.

She took one step towards it and couldn't stop herself from taking another. In seconds she was in front of the tear and she reached out to touch it.

"Ah shit," she muttered, wincing as her fingers touched the blackness and she was hurled from her apartment and into nothingness.


	2. I

**Gida**

_1_

Light pierced her eyelids and they opened slowly. It took a second for them to adjust to the bright whiteness that filled the room. Her Lekku's throbbed and she blinked wearily, focussing on a spot on the ground.

Her body hurt all over, but her Lekku's hurt worst of all. She wished that part of her brain didn't reside in the twin tails that protruded from the back of her skull but there wasn't anything she could do to change it.

Once her eyes were open she realised that her wrists were in shackles and held at arm level. She was tied to the wall and her ankles were shackled to the ground. Gida tried to wriggle and change position but she was stuck fast. She glanced around the room and came to the realisation that she wasn't alone.

There were two other creatures in the room with her. One was huge with ripped muscles, clawed feet and hands, black dreadlocks, machinery strapped to its arms, a kind of fishnet covering the cream and brown mottled skin and a strange mask covering its face. She could sense that the creature was watching her.

The other one was stranger still. It was humanoid female with pale skin with a greenish tinge, pointed teeth, flowing black robes, glowing white hair, clawed fingers, a strange oval slot on her palm and slitted golden eyes.

"Hello?" Gida asked tentatively. The humanoid female's head shot up and the golden eyes pierced Gida's.

"Who are you?" she shot out. Her voice was distinctly feminine but echoed slightly like it had multi-layers.

"My name is Gida," she said. "I am a Jedi of Coruscant and of the Twi'lek race."

"I have never heard of that race before," said the strange creature. "I am Queen of my ship and of the Wraith."

"Who is that?" Gida asked, nodding her head at the third creature.

"I do not know. I have attempted to communicate with it however it seems that we speak different languages," the Wraith replied.

Gida stared at the third creature and reached out with her mind. In that moment she sensed a lack of the Force in this place. Her connection was very weak but it was still there. What part of the galaxy was she in?

There was a presence in her mind and she recognised the soul of a hunter. Its entire language written in front of her eyes and she knew what to say.

"Ell-odse," Gida said. _*You*_

The creatures tilted its head at Gida.

"Pyode Amedha?" it asked. _*Soft Meat"_

"Twi'lek," Gida replied, nodding, "Gida."

"Yautja," it said, "H'chak."

The Twi'lek understood that to mean that it was of the Yautja race and was named H'chak.

"H'chak?" she asked the Yautja. _*Mercy*_

"H'chak," it confirmed. The voice under the mask was deep, but distinctly female. A clicking noise sounded from underneath the helmet. "Chiva," it said. _*Trial*_

Gida shrugged. She had never heard of the Yautja before and assumed that they were a nomadic tribe of another un-advanced civilisation. However the machinery on its wrist allowed her to think otherwise.

"How did I get here?" she asked the Wraith.

"I don't know how you got here, but I was brought here via a tear in my space-time. Somehow I was brought to this reality and woke up here."

"What do you mean 'tear in space-time'?"

"A black tear appeared and ripped me from my reality and transported me here. I assume that it was artificially created tunnel by some sort of machine in this reality used to bring things over from other realities and send them back," the Wraith replied.

Gida slumped back and stared at the grey ceiling. This was an awful place.

She wasn't the strongest, nor weakest, of Jedi. Gida had been trained by Shari, a human Jedi master a hundred years ago and had been taught much. She was good in the field, had good patience, but she wasn't as good at fighting as some of the masters. Yet she didn't mind. Gida preferred to meditate on the Force and found a wealth of wisdom and knowledge. She wasn't the kind to rush blindly into battle and was a calm, soothing spirit. Some of the younglings even called her the wisest Jedi they'd ever met. One even called her the most beautiful being he'd ever set his eyes upon. The current younglings were a sweet bunch and Gida had been eager to accept one as a Padawan.

That would never happen. Gida had realised that she wasn't in her own reality and this one would be different to hers. She didn't know anything about this place.

She became aware that the Wraith was watching her and she stared into the slitted golden eyes.

"What do I call you?" she asked.

"Queen," the Wraith answered. "What do I call you?"

"Gida," she replied. "How do you propose we get out of here?"

"I do not know anything about this place, so the chance of escape is very slim."

"Even then, we're in a different reality so it most likely will be different," Gida finished.

Queen looked down sullenly and bared her teeth. She hissed and closed her eyes.

"I cannot sense any other Wraith nearby," she said. "There mustn't be any in this galaxy."

Gida looked at H'chak. The clicking sound had begun again and it stared towards the only wall without someone tied up at it.

"Jehdin Ooman," H'chak said. _*Individual human*_

Gida had a second to wonder how H'chak knew when a panel opened and a human man stepped through. He took a glance at the three creatures that were tied up on separate walls and his eyes fell on Gida.

He walked over to her and bent down, pulling a syringe from his pocket and injecting something into her neck. She felt groggy and barely noticed when he opened the latches and fastened his arms around her, dragging her out of the room. Whatever drug he'd injected her with was so strong that she didn't even think to use her lightsabre and cut him down.

Gida meant 'female warrior', but right now she didn't feel much like a warrior.

Moments passed before she was set down on a table in a room filled with male scientists. She was stripped to her underclothes and poked and prodded. The men muttered to each other as they examined her and her lightsabre.

Another drug was injected into her neck and her mind cleared. By that time she was tied down onto the table, only able to move her head.

"What sort of creature are you?" one man asked. She didn't say anything, not trusting them, and then she was injected with something else. It filled her with a sudden urge to tell the truth and not even her strong resilience to questioning could help her.

"I am of the Twi'lek race," she replied.

"We've never recorded that race," another said. "Our experiment was a success."

They smiled to each other and glanced down at her. One opened his mouth to ask another question but she was ready.

While they were distracted, she'd called on the Force to banish the drugs from her system. They were unnatural and she didn't like the way that they'd forced this on her. She took a deep breath and meditated, entering the world of colour and forcing the darkness away.

"Where are you from?" a man asked.

"The Twi'lek homeworld," she answered simply. If Twi'lek's didn't exist in this reality then there was no harm in telling them that.

It made them impatient. They injected her with some more drugs but her body was now immune. This angered them.

"Why isn't it working?" a tall man demanded. Gida did not respond but smiled instead. She saw that his patience had snapped and his fists came into contact with her face and stomach.

"Tell us now!" he yelled. "Tell us everything about your reality and if it's worth taking over!"

Panic forced its way up her throat but she pushed it down. There was no way she would reveal the secrets of her reality to these… monsters.

He hit her again, this time on the neck and she gasped for air. Another man hit her stomach and she convulsed in pain and suffering. When one struck the Lekku's that protruded from her head she passed out.


	3. II

**H'chak**

_II_

When Gida left H'chak was alone with the pale creature. She had long ago given up hopes of communicating, for the creature didn't seem to understand body language, but she decided to try again.

"Yautja," she said nodding to herself. The creature was curious and tilted its head. H'chak observed that it was a female.

"Yautja," H'chak repeated. "Yautja, H'chak."

"Yautja, H'chak," the creature repeated. "H'chak?"

"H'chak," she repeated. The creature's eyes dawned with understanding as it learnt the Yautja's name.

"Wraith," the creature said, nodding to itself. "Wraith, Queen."

"Wraith, Queen," H'chak repeated, "Queen?"

The Wraith looked pleased and nodded. H'chak was also pleased and clicked her mandibles together joyfully. They had finally gotten somewhere.

She wondered where Gida had been taken. The Twi'lek had been quick to pick up on the Yautja language that no one else seemed to be able to understand. H'chak liked the powerful woman and the overpowering presence she easily commanded.

"Gida?" she asked Queen, tilting her head. The Wraith shrugged.

H'chak decided to teach her a bit of the Yautja language to pass the time.

"Mo," she said, shaking her head. _*No*_

"Mo," Queen repeated, shaking her head. Her eyes widened and she stared at H'chak. "Mo."

H'chak shook her head then nodded. Queen was quick to pick up on the language. H'chak motioned to one of the corners, where a video camera was stationed to watch their every move.

"Gkinmara," she said, motioning her head towards it. _*Video camera*_

Queen looked at the camera, "Gkinmara." It was clear that she had never seen such a device before but she would remember what it looked like.

The panel opened and Gida was dragged through. She was clad only in her underclothes and it was clear that she had been tortured. Bruises were forming over her body and her eyes were closed. Perhaps she had passed out.

She was tied up and H'chak was injected with the same drug as Gida had. She only felt light-headed but there were three men this time, for she was a big creature.

They led her into a room and she saw Gida's clothes in a pile on one side. H'chak was stripped down and her own equipment was stacked beside it. She was tied down onto a table and they took off her mask. Her mandibles flared out in anger and she roared. Underneath the mask was a thick skull with a heavy brow line, small mouth, four mandibles around her mouth that clicked together and a high forehead covered with pinpricks of hair.

"Ell-odse," one man said. _*You*_

H'chak growled at him. He struck her throat and she glared at him instead.

"Ell-odse' puak!" she yelled distastefully. _*Fuck you*_

"Dtai'k-de!" he yelled back. _*Fight*_

"Mo!" _*No*_

"Dtai'k-de!"

"S'yuit-de!" _*Coward*_

She was struck again and again until green blood ran from her mouth. The other men joined in the torture but she bore it proudly. H'chak was a Yautja warrior and she had been through worse pains.

When it was clear that she wouldn't give them any information, they grabbed her and shoved her roughly back to the room with the other two creatures. Gida was awake now and both she and Queen blanched at the fearful sight of H'chak's face.

The Yautja was chained back up and Queen was taken this time. She exuded confidence under a mask of calm and H'chak admired her composure.

When Queen was gone H'chak and Gida shared a long look.

"Yautja?" Gida asked, motioning H'chak's body. H'chak nodded in reply and noticed the cuts and bruises covering her light blue skin.

Gida was humanoid; muscular and well-shaped; with light blue skin, black eyes and two tails protruding from the back of her skull. H'chak reasoned that it was common for Twi'lek's to have such endowments.

"Yeyinde," H'chak said softly. _*Brave One*_

"Ell-odse Yeyinde," Gida replied. _*You Brave One*_

H'chak chuckled quietly. "S'yuit-de," she said, tossing her head towards the door. _*Coward*_

Gida nodded her assent. "M-di H'chak," she said. _*No Mercy*_

They would fight to get back to their realities and the homes that they left behind. Gida had proven herself to be a formidable warrior and Queen was intelligent and willing to learn. H'chak was curious about both of them but lacked the language to converse with them. Her own language was mainly body language and mandible clicking.

Gida closed her eyes and took a deep breath. H'chak watched in fascination as her veins rippled around her body and the cuts and bruises slowly faded. The Yautja clicked her mandibles excitedly as Gida became strong again and was able to breathe more easily.

"S'yuit-de," Gida said, tossing her head towards the door. _*Coward*_

H'chak clicked her mandibles and made a rumbling sound at the back of her throat that was similar to laughter. Gida raised a curved eyebrow and smiled, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. There was a thudding and the door opened to admit Queen and a man. Queen had a metal gauntlet covering her right hand and blood was trickling from a gash in her cheek. She looked angry and fought as the man chained her back up. He pushed her back down, tightened the chains and left.

Gida and Queen began to converse in their language and it was clear that they were both calamitous.

H'chak didn't know what would come next.


	4. III

**Queen**

_III_

She was pushed up the corridor without remorse. Even though she hissed the man simply ignored her, gripping her feeding hand so hard it hurt. Every fibre in her body told her to feed on him but he was incredibly strong.

He forced her into a room and she saw Gida's and H'chak's clothes and belongings piled up. In seconds she was forced down onto the bed and her things joined theirs. She hissed but they injected something into her neck. Her normal healing abilities didn't kick in and her head began to spin. It was a horrible feeling.

"Where are you from?" a man asked.

"The Pegasus Galaxy," she murmured.

"Interesting," another man said. "There has not been a Wraith Queen in existence for centuries as they are a dying breed. It seems that in other realities they still exist."

"The experiment was definitely a success," a third said. The room was silent for a moment and Queen felt faint. Something slammed into her head and she shook her head groggily.

"How old are you?"

"Only a hundred years."

"That's young for a Wraith. She'll live for quite I while, I think."

"Are we…?"

"Oh yes we are."

A fist made contact with Queen's stomach and the air rushed out of her. There were more fists and a gash opened on her cheek. The shock forced the drugs from her system and she began to struggle. As her hand went up to feed a gauntlet was clamped over it and secured on. She couldn't move her hand, let alone fight, and her body went limp. So much for staying strong.

Once the men were done beating her they dragged her to the cell with Gida and H'chak. It was a relief to see their faces, even though H'chak's was quite frightening, and she tried to fight back as the man chained her back up. He pushed her down roughly and left.

It took a second and then her cheek began to heal. She had last fed only a few days ago and was still sane.

"What are they going to do with us?" Gida asked.

"I don't know," Queen sighed. H'chak was watching the exchange with interest and Queen remembered how she had taught her a bit of the Yautja language – the words 'no' and 'video camera'. Queen liked both the creatures, even though she barely understood H'chak, and felt a connection to them since they were in the same position.

"They beat me," Gida said. "When I wouldn't give them information they beat me."

"They injected me with a drug and I couldn't help but tell the truth," Queen replied. "It turns out that there are no Wraith Queen's here and I'm the only one of my kind."

"They've never heard of a Twi'lek before," Gida said. "Back home there are millions of us."

"What kind of world is this?" Queen said dejectedly.

"It's a cruel one. I'm assuming it's patriarchal because I didn't see a single female and the men sought to prove their dominance over us."

"Proving dominance is _my_ job. My name actually means 'dominant'."

"Why have you got a gauntlet around your hand?"

Queen hesitated. "There's a slit there. I use it to eat by holding it to the chest of humans and sucking the life force from them. As long as it is exposed the men are in danger so they trap it."

"That's a little… extreme."

"Pauk," H'chak said suddenly, "Da'dtou-di!"

"Fuck," Gida translated, "Little knife!"

"What's 'Little knife'?" Queen asked.

"I think… judging by the way she said it… Little knife is actually a person. Perhaps another Yautja," Gida suggested, "maybe a relative."

"I've never heard of Yautja's or Twi'lek's before," Queen confessed.

"I've never heard of Yautja's or Wraith before," Gida retorted. "They've torn us from our realities and now they want to perform experiments and shit."

"Shit?" Queen asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a curse," Gida explained. "You know, a way of expressing annoyance or aggravation."

"Oh. I see."

Queen fell silent. She had responsibilities back home. She needed to get back as soon as possible.

Time had no meaning in that little room. H'chak and Gida slept to pass the time and Queen resorted to sleeping as well. She didn't need sleep, but she was able to do it all the same. It made time pass faster.

They were given food. H'chak was given meat that was placed in a tray on her lap. It was difficult for her to eat it because her hands and feet were tied up, but she managed it. Gida ate whatever they gave her, and she explained to Queen that the Twi'lek race had many stomachs to enable them to eat many different types of food. Queen discovered that Gida was a 'Jedi', which was a warrior class back in her galaxy. It didn't have much standing here.

Queen brooded and sulked. She didn't like being here. Men would come in twice a day to take blood samples or hold them under machinery. She tired of the treatment and just went with it after a few days. They couldn't keep it up for forever.

H'chak and Gida bore the treatment without complaint as well. They were silent and only when they were back in the room would they shout. H'chak would repeatedly say 'fuck' and Gida would say 'shit'. Queen replied on her psychic abilities and swore using them, hoping that any Wraith in the system would hear her.

No one ever did.


	5. IV

**Malum**

_IV_

_ He wondered about these creatures._

_ Yautja had been a recorded species for thousands of years and they controlled countless planets within the known universe. They had been allies with the humans for a long time._

_ As for Wraith, their kind was facing extinction. After years of terrorising the people of the universe, the humans banded together and defeated them. Now, they were shut up in zoos or in jail for murder. They either starve or kill themselves. The last time a Wraith Queen was alive, Malum's great-great-great-grandfather was a young boy. She had been locked up hundreds of years ago before finally succumbing to death. There was no way for Wraith to repopulate now that there were no Queen's._

_ But he had never heard of Twi'lek's before, nor did he know what a Jedi was. That species had never been recorded before. However, she was very beautiful and exotic. He knew a way to earn money from her on the black market._

_ Malum was the main funder of the research project that studied alternate realities. Now that his theory had been proven, he was well on his way to becoming the richest human in the universe. It was a thought that made him drunk._

_ He sat in the facility's security office, watching the recordings of the three aliens chained in the room. He learned about Gida, the Twi'lek, and her race. She was the one he was most interested in, and he didn't care what happened to the other two. As far as he was concerned they could rot._

_ "Sir," said the head scientist, coming into the room, "the report you requested is on your desk."_

_ "Good," Malum replied silkily._

_ "Have you decided what to do with the test subjects?"_

_ "That depends. Have you learnt everything you can from them?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Send the Wraith to the secure zoo on Sanus and have her watched by Lockwood," he said thoughtfully. "The Tribe Leader on Yautja Prime is looking for new female slaves, so sent the Yautja there. As for the Twi'lek, I know of a place where her beauty will be put into use. There's a bar on the planet Ethnoth that only the most prestigious people go to, run by Greenwich, my cousin, and I'll send her there."_

_ "Isn't that bar a strip club?" The scientist was rubbing his hands together at the thought._

_ "Indeed it is," Malum laughed. "We'll keep them separated. I've been watching their video logs and I know that they've bonded, so if I threaten the others they should obey. After all, we don't have much use for them now."_

_ "Will we keep them under permanent surveillance?"_

_ "Of course you fool. I don't want any of them to escape. If they do it could lead to the destruction of the social order of things. That would be a disaster."_


	6. V

**H'chak**

_V_

This was pathetic.

Out of all the possible places she could be assigned to, and she was given the obnoxious, arrogant Yautja Tribe Leader with an expanded ego and fearful demeanour. She hated him. She hated him with every fibre of her body. His name was Bakuub and he was an arrogant toerag.

"Lou-dte Kalei!" Bakuub yelled. _*Child maker*_

H'chak writhed with anger at such an insult and wanted so badly to rip his stupid face in half, but she quenched her urge and knelt at his feet.

"Jehdin Jehdin," Bakuub ordered. _*Hand to hand combat*_

She nodded and retreated back to the other slaves so they could give her weapons. H'chak accepted the spear and shield and went to face Bakuub. It was one of his favourite pastimes to fight with his slaves and beat them to show his dominance. H'chak had faced him twice in the last month and she went easy on him. It seemed that Yautja of this reality were weaker than in her own and she wondered if she could use it to her advantage. Bakuub was clumsy with his fighting and used too much power. It would be easy for her to let her spear slip and take his head off. But then she would be executed for killing the Tribe Leader of Yautja Prime. If she wanted to return to her own reality then she had to keep her temper and strength in check.

"Lou-dte Kalei!" Bakuub taunted. _*Child maker*_

H'chak spun and dodged his spear as he moved to impale it in her shoulder. She ducked under the chain he threw and rapped his knees with the butt of her spear. Enraged, he grabbed her hair and pulled it back, scraping her neck with the sharp end of his spear.

"Aseigan," he hissed. _*Servant*_

"Ell-odse hulij-bpe," she replied, ripping her head away from his grip. _*You're crazy*_

He breathed deeply and clicked his mandibles. "H'dlak." _*Fear*_

After chuckling in a satisfied way he waved his hand and she was taken from his presence and thrown into her room that she shared with two other Yautja females. So far she had been unable to convince them to help her and they were entirely submissive to males. It made her sick. This was such a messed up reality.

One of her roommates, Kantra, entered and pressed a wet cloth to H'chak's neck, stemming the flow of blood from the wound caused by the spear.

"Bakuub s'yuit-de," H'chak spat. _*Bakuub coward*_

"Ell-odse Bakuub aseigan," Kantra replied. _*You Bakuub's servant*_

H'chak ground her mandibles together in annoyance and fell silent. So far she'd been unsuccessful in contacting Gida and Queen and she had to talk to them as soon as she could. Gida would come up with some brilliant Jedi plan and they would all go back home. Da'dtou-di was there alone and would be wondering where H'chak was. Her niece had never been alone before and she would probably be living with a friend or that handsome Yautja she would probably mate with in the future. H'chak worried for her. Da'dtou-di had been her responsibility for so long that she wasn't sure how the young Yautja would handle life alone.

"Nan-ku," Kantra said. _*Alive*_

"Ki'dte," H'chak growled. _*Enough*_

Kantra stood and left, taking the cloth with her. H'chak lay back on the bed, mourning the loss of her weapons.

She would get out of here. There was no way she'd live her many hundred years in the service of Bakuub. He was too arrogant for her liking and she would kill him before long if she stayed.

Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind to find Gida and Queen.

She was alive. For now.


End file.
